


Alone

by troubledsace7



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Audrey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Needy!Noah, Ok omega!verse, Omega!Noah, This is a/b/o dynamics, basically after Noah's kidnapping, but no zoe, hurt!Noah, like I like her but idk how to write her, maybe Possesive!Audrey, protective!Audrey, so she's not there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: Noah is an omega and Audrey is an alpha. After the kidnapping Noah struggles to regain normalcy having issues with being alone. Audrey's scent calms him and he finds himself lost in panic with out her company.





	1. Chapter 1

Noah was an omega. This is something he doesn't broadcast, he tries to keep it under wraps with masking scents and suppressants. No one really knew except his mom and Audrey. He didn't even want to tell her but she had saw his pills in the bathroom and after an awkward confrontation about drugs, he had to fess up to his secondary gender. She was great because she didn't treat him any differently after. She really made a great alpha, she never made him feel like he was worthless for being an omega. He never really thought that his second gender would dictate his life, until the murder kidnapped him and threw him in the goddamn coffin.   
Noah was stuck in that torture box for what seems like a lifetime. Everything was blurry and he was alone. His body wouldn't stop sweating, it wasn't even that cold. Maybe it was the blood loss. Oh god. He was bleeding. He was bleeding and he was gonna die in this box. More tears gathered in his eyes as he realized that his fate was sealed. He clenched his fist trying to let pain center his thoughts. The sound of his own heavy breathing was relentless. That's all he could hear because of the dirt that surrounds him. Oh god. His breath picks up, nearly hyperventilating. Ok he needs to calm down. Oh god. Okay maybe...maybe a distraction! Yes. Ok. Noah begins humming his favorite song it usually keeps him more calm.   
The next thing he knows there a pounding on the lid of his coffin, oh god was that the killer?? He scrambles in the box groaning as he jostles his wound.   
"Noah it's me! " He hears the familiar voice of his best friend.  
"Audrey.. ." he croaks, his voice abused by his earlier yelling and panicking. He feels hot. He feels the sweat on his face and the dirt dusting his cheeks. He is consumed with a need to be near his friend. His stab wound no longer hurts all that matters is that he gets out. He claws at the coffin lid sobbing oh god oh god. The lid is suddenly off and light flows in, Noah blinks rapidly at the new light. He sees the blurry face of Audrey and Emma. He cries out at the sight of his friend and breathes in deep relishing the fresh air, no longer the stale stillness in the coffin. He reached out towards his friend and alpha. He needs he close right now he need something. Audrey's arm wrap around Noah's out reached arm. She pulls him out of the coffin, with Emma's help sits him on the ground outside the coffin. He sobs loudly at his freedom, and safety. Audrey's here she'll protect him. Audrey touched his shoulder,  
"Noah, can you look at me?"   
Noah's shuddered at the contact that felt so good why did that feel so good. His eyes locked with Aubrey who was in front of him. When did she get there? His train of thought was slurred, probably due to his massive blood loss.   
"Audrey" Noah said reaching a hand towards her, tears filling his eyes. Oh god he thought he's never see his friend again.   
"Hey hey it's okay. Noah, you're okay!" Audrey pulled Noah into a hug.   
Noah cried loudly into his friends shoulder. She ran a hand though his hair her hot her wrapping around his back to comfort him. Noah went limp in her arms.  
"Emma, call 911!!"   
Emma scrabbled for her phone dialing the numbers as Audrey tightened her hold on her traumatized friend.   
\--  
Audrey watched as Noah sleep in his hospital room. His face was extremely pale and he was unnaturally still. Her friend who was usually so full of life just sat there looking small and hurt. Part of this was the alpha in him crushed at seeing the omega she was so close too laying there injured, but most of this was just seeing her best friend in a hospital bed with stitches on his face and a needle stuck in his arm. He had been out for a couple hours since they let him out of surgery his wound stitched and no longer suffering from blood loss. He just needs to wake up.   
He'll be fine. He will be fine. She repeats this mantra as she sit at his bedside hand clutching Noah's.   
He'll be fine.  
\--  
Noah eyes opened slowly, his sight fuzzy and slightly cloudy. Where was he? What happened?Noah's breath began to pick up. Oh god! The killer!!! Noah's body shot up, ouch ouch ouch. Oh yeah stab wound. Better not forget that. He felt hands on his chest pushing him down, before he could begin to panic he heard the calming voice of Audrey.  
"Hey! Lay down bud, you just got stitches!"   
Noah calmed immediately, the soothing scent of alpha especially ones that's familiar making him feel instantly safe.  
"Audrey!" Noah smiled wincing at the left over pain in his side.   
"Yeah Foster it's me" Audrey smiled down at him, " How are you feeling?"   
"Like I got stabbed and left in a coffin to die..oh wait" Noah said smiling slightly.  
Audrey laughed at his comment, Noah was okay. She ran her hand through his hair.  
"You need anything?Water? A nurse?" Audrey inquired trying to comfort her friend.  
Noah considered this  
"Water please, I feel like I've been gargling nails."   
Audrey nodded and walked towards the door,  
" Ok one water coming up Foster, I'll be right back"   
"Ok" Noah said with a smile waving at his friend.   
As soon as she left Noah began to sweat, his breathing picked up again.the room blurred and it felt as if Noah was back in that box. He's alone, he's alone, he's all alone...he's weak the killer-the killer...  
Noah body froze at the rising terror and his eyes squeezed shut. His fists clenched and his nails bit into his skin. He unclenches and raised his hands to his hair burying them inside his hair.He was panting loudly.  
'I can't breathe' Noah thought. His inhales where loud and continuous, his exhales barely there.   
\--  
Audrey walked into the room holding a glass of water   
"Hey I got- Noah!"  
As soon as Audrey opened the door the smell of panicked omega hit her, and sure enough Noah was one the bed gasping loudly tears streaming his face. It looked like a panic attack, Noah had anxiety and these weren't common but she had coached him through one before. She ran to the bed water forgotten at the door.   
"Noah! You're ok you're ok!" She grabbed his face, gently pulling his hands off his hair.   
"Hey Foster it's okay, you're safe." She said calmly, running her hand down his hair.   
"Can you breathe for me Foster?"   
No response.  
"Noah, I need you to breathe."  
Nothing.  
"Omega you need to breathe!" She growled pulling his face close. That seemed to snap him out of it and Noah let out a shuddering exhale.  
"That's it." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest.  
"Can you breathe like this? Breathe with me."   
Noah nodded letting out pants, his breathe slowing down and becoming normal. His wide eyes meet Audrey's and his hand fell from her chest to his lap.   
"Hey you okay Foster" Audrey said still caressing Noah's hair.   
Noah nodded nuzzling Audrey's hand. He was exhausted and he felt his eyes slip shut. He leant on Audrey in sort of a hug.   
"Noah I need you to tell me what set all that off?"  
Noah shrugged loosely, enjoying her fingers on his scalp.   
"You smell good" Noah mumbled into her neck.  
" That's nice buddy, but I need to know what freaked you out"   
Noah eyes opened and he leant back.   
"Sorry!" He yelped.   
"Noah it's fine! I would like you to tell me what's wrong though."   
Noah rubbed his eyes,  
" It was stupid..."   
Audrey sighed loudly,  
"Noah tell me what happened."   
She was using her alpha voice and leaving no argument in her tone.  
Noah whimpered at the firm tone, wanting to please his alpha,  
"It was being alone! I don't know it felt like that I was alone in that coffin.. . I was back in the coffin"   
Noah's body began to shake. Audrey grabbed Noah's hand and started petting his hair again. The shaking stopped at the contact.   
"Hey, hey I've got you. I've got you. I won't leave you again. "   
Noah nodded again. Audrey smelled so good and her presence was so calming. His eyes slid shut again.  
"M sleepy."   
" It's ok you can sleep, I have you, you are safe." Audrey's hand keep combing his hair the other gripping Noah's hand. She resumed sitting at her chair from earlier. Noah breathing became slow and regular signifying his slumber.   
Audrey grabbed his had and nuzzled his wrist scenting her friend to comfort him.  
"I've got you, Foster".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah meets with the doctors and has another attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP me here's chapter 2! Tell me if I should keep going please!!!!

The next time Noah work up there were doctors in his room. Well one doctor and a nurse and they were both talking to Audrey, who was there too still holding on to his hand.  
"He's awake now if you guys want to talk to him" Audrey turns to the doctor nodding towards Noah.  
Noah looked at the doctors, taking in his appearance. He was a big dude, alpha eluting from his whole being. He was intimidating to look at, Noah could tell he probably won't like the man, he could feel the douchebagness from here. The generic alpha who thought all omegas as fragile useless creatures. Not like Audrey. The doctor smiled at Noah condescendingly,   
"Hey little one, how are you feeling?"   
Noah scoffed at the tone, it was full of fake sweetness, the doctor probably hoping to appeal to the omega's instinct.   
" I'm fine" he snarled, feeling one edge from this alpha's bizarre treatment.   
"Ok, sweetheart I'm going to ask you friend to leave and I'm going to check your wound ok?" The nurse spoke up, a beta as far as Noah could tell. She was middle aged, and looking very kind.   
Noah eyes found Audrey and his eyes widened at the thought of her leaving and being alone again.   
"Can she stay?"   
"He had a panic attack earlier and I would feel so much better staying here" Audrey added.  
The alpha doctor shook his head,  
"Sorry, there's no way. Only family and mates are allowed to stay, and since she is neither she has to leave the room." His tone was slightly teasing, it was obvious that Noah's earlier dismissal had rubbed him wrong.   
" Noah, it will be fine, you won't be alone, they'll both be here." Audrey comforts, standing to leave.   
Audrey starts to walk, her hands grab the frame and she lingers in the rooms threshold.  
"Noah, it'll be fine." Audrey smiles comfortingly at him as she exits. The door shuts and Noah feels scared.   
'It smells bad in here.'  
"Mr. Foster can you lay back for me"  
The words sounded like he was underwater. He starts breathing more heavily, God where is he? Noah's eyes shifted around but the room was blurry. The smell was surrounding him oh god he can't breathe.   
A hand touches Noah's shoulder.   
"Son are you-"  
It was the killer. Oh god the killer found him again. Oh god oh god oh god. He can't go back into the coffin he can't.  
"No!No!" Noah screamed flinging his arms up hitting the person who was holding him. He leapt out of bed on the opposite side where the nurse was.   
"I can't go back you can't make me!" Noah cried loudly, tears already streaming down his face.   
\--  
Audrey was walking back to Noah's room when she heard a loud clatter from inside. Her steps quickened to a jog and she ripped open the door to his room.  
"Noah!"   
Noah was in the corner of the room plastered to the wall. Sobs where shaking his body and his breathing was just as fast as earlier maybe worse. Audrey ran forward to her terrified friend.   
"What did you guys do?"   
Noah eyes were glazed over and his hands were above his head bracing for an attack.   
Audrey knelt down besides Noah and grabbed his hands with her own pulling them away from his face.   
"Hey hey Foster! It's ok."   
Noah eyes meet hers, wide and panicked.  
"Audrey-you can't let him put me Back!" Noah sobbed and clenched Audrey's hand in his.   
"It's okay,Noah you are safe"  
Noah let out a relieved sob and basically launched himself into Audrey's arms.   
"I have you, Foster." Audrey soothed Noah rubbing her neck on his, and okay maybe she shouldn't scent mark her terrified friend but he was in pain and she just...she needs him to feel safe. And he said she smelt good so her scent must comfort him. She pressed his face into her shoulder and pressed her hands down his back. She felt wetness on her neck and she knew he was still crying.  
“I can't go back...I just can't” Noah murmured.  
"Hush, Noah. Let it out...let it out" she raised her head and gave a very pointed glare at the doctor and nurse who seemed very shocked at the whole outburst.  
"What happened?"   
"He seemed out of it so I grabbed his shoulder and he-" the beta nurse stammered out.  
The doctor interrupted her,  
"He's showing signs of post traumatic stress disorder with these panic attacks. Most traumatized omegas can't recover very easily from stressful events. Now tell me is does your omega become clingy during his heats?"  
Audrey blinked,  
" He's not my omega, I have no clue what his heats are like, that's personal."  
The doctor shook his head,  
"That's strange, he's responding to you like you are his mate. I just assumed you hadn't completed the bond...The traumatic experiences he has been through might have triggered this response?"   
"Response? "Audrey was lost, what did Noah's panic attack have to do with her?   
"The panic attacks, dear. He has panic attacks when he's not with you. Which is common of stressed omegas without their mate." The nurse intergected.   
Audrey's mouth fell open in shock   
" Are you saying Foster thinks I'm his mate???"   
Her arms tightened around her best friend as the doctor nodded.   
" If you feel uncomfortable with him, then do you know of any alphas that can help Noah instead?Such a fragile omega cannot be left alone, he's a danger to himself."   
Audrey thought- Noah's mom was an omega so no, his dad had fled town a while ago. And no one in the group even knew he was an omega. Besides the idea of Noah being with another alpha made her feel nauseous. She made her decision. Noah snuggled further into her neck completely limp at this point. He must be asleep. She brushed his hair out of the way, he was so trusting of her. At this moment he was soft and scared. He had been with her through the bullying and her distance in the friendship. She hardens her resolve. She has to protect her omega. 

"No... I'll take care of him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Audrey discuss the aftermath and tell Emma about Noah's "condition".

Audrey held Noah in her arms for almost an hour. She couldn't help it, his warmth was comforting and besides if she tried to move him she felt pain in her chest. She eventually got him back into his bed, mindful of his stitches, fully aware that the nurse didn't get a chance to check on it the last time she was here. She pulled the chair closer to Noah and laid her head on the bed next to him. Her hand was still in his, it was a comforting feeling. His hand was close to her face, she can smell him and it feels right. His smell is very sweet and no longer panicked, but he's still to pale and sick looking for it to be right. Oh god, he was her responsibility now... how the hell was she going to handle an omega. She has to take care of a defenseless creature whose mental stability is increasingly fragile, with a killer on the loose.  
But it was Noah. Noah was her friend, he stayed with her despite her lying and deception. She faked kidnapped him for god sake! And he still was there. He was always comforting and it was her turn now. She's gotta repay him somehow. And come on, it's Noah. Her best friend and now her omega in a way. She can do this.  
She can't do this. Oh god.  
Audrey sighed and closes her eyes  
"What did I get myself into Foster"   
\--  
Noah woke for the third time, this time more orientated than the last two times. He feels Audrey's warmth at his side, she's sleeping and her hand is still wrapped around his. Noah smiles and nudges Audrey's head, wake her up and discuss his second panic attack because it's mostly blurry memories and distress.   
Audrey opens her eyes and sees Noah smiling on the bed at her  
"Hey Audrey, what's up?"   
She lets out a laugh,  
"You're such a dumbass." Despite the words she stands up and hugs Noah in the bed. She nuzzles him on the cheek, a familiar action for omega comfort and often done in their friendship. When she pulls back she yawns and stretches her arms above her head.   
"That chair is not comfortable."   
Noah winces, Audrey's here because of him.   
"Well you can go home you know. "  
Audrey winced at that,  
"Actually..." she drawls out, " Do remember what happened before you went to sleep?"   
"Sorta. I know I had an panic attack." Noah looked at his fidgeting fingers on his lap embarrassed by his weakness.   
"Noah, as soon as left the room you had an attack twice."   
Noah was silent.  
"The doctors said that because of what happened your body is producing hormones that make u especially reliant on... well me. Something about omegas needing an mates comfort, and I guess because we're so close your body sorta thinks we're mates." Audrey clumsily spat out.  
Noah's eyes widened and he covered his face.  
"Oh god. I am so sorry Audrey."  
"Noah, it's fine." Audrey said with a small smile.   
Noah's hands went up in the air revealing his upset face.   
"No it is not fine! You're stuck with me, all because of my stupid body! God, I'm sorry." Tears once again swelled in his eyes. His eyes wouldn't meet hers.  
"Noah look at me."   
Suddenly Audrey's face was right I front of Noah and her hand was curled in his hair. He raised his eyes and met her fierce ones  
"Noah. You aren't making me stay here. I'm here because I want to be."  
Noah sniffles and nodded wiping away his tears.  
"Besides, we're in this together. " Audrey said leaning in more and rubbing her nose on Noah's.   
He laughed and smiled at her.  
"Thanks Audrey."   
"No problem Foster." She smiled and backed up,"Though now that you're awake I should probably get the nurse to come check on you."   
Noah shrugged,  
"Last time wasn't such a great experience."  
"I won't leave this time. "  
\--   
The nurse had come and gone several hours ago, and the duo was preparing to have the group come by. At first Noah was scared that they might smell the omega on him, since he's been off his suppressants to heal, so he's pretty sure they can smell it. Audrey assures him that it's hard to distinguish smells in a hospital and they can open a window. But She also argued,  
" Well aren't we going to have to tell them soon anyways?"  
"What do you mean?" Noah questioned.  
" I mean how are we going to explain the fact that I can't leave the room or you'll start hyperventilating?"   
Noah sighed in frustration, muffling his exhale in his pillow.   
"I guess we have to tell them."   
Audrey patted his head,  
"Good boy. Besides I doubt it will change anything."   
Noah sighed again,   
"It's just I didn't want to explain it."  
Audrey smiled,  
"I'll explain if you want?"   
Noah nodded furiously.   
"Wait let me call Emma she can relay the information then we don't have to be awkward." Audrey pulled her phone from her pocket and clicked Emma's contact. She picked up almost immediately. Audrey put her on speaker .   
"Audrey? Is everything ok? How's Noah??!"   
Audrey and Noah winced at Emma's shrill time,  
"Woah slow down Emma. Me and Noah are fine. Well mostly fine."  
There was a pause   
"What do you mean mostly?"Emma asked confused and concerned.   
"Well you see, Emma, it's a long story. So don't interrupt. After what that physic did to him Noah is justifiably fucked up. But you see Noah is an omega"-she heard an intake of breath from Emma-"and the event messed his hormones up."   
Emma immediately started chattering,  
"Is Noah ok?!"   
"Physically? His wounds will heal soon and he should make a full recovery. Mentally and I guess instinctually, the omega side of him convinced that I'm his mate and because of the trauma I can't leave his side without igniting a panic attack."   
Noah guiltily looked away at this and Emma was silent. After a second she asked;  
"Noah thinks your his mate?"  
"I guess?"  
"And he can't be alone?"   
"Yeah pretty much."  
"Aw poor Noah is he doing ok?its hard to be an omega and go through what he's been through "  
Noah interjected,   
"This omega is fine. Well as fine as one can be after being buried alive"  
" Oh I'm sorry Noah I don't mean it in a bad way" Emma at least had the decency to sound apologetic.   
"You are forgiven Emma." Noah said with an over exaggerated posh tone.   
Audrey smacked his arm but smiled.  
"Hey Em, I'm gonna go. Can you relay this stuff to the others before they get here?   
"Yeah sure Audrey! And Noah? We love you, omega or not."  
Noah felt his heart twinge at that,  
"Thanks."   
Audrey hung up the phone at that. She brushed Noah's hair on his forehead before ruffling it again.  
"See that wasn't so bad?  
Noah grumbled wrapping his arms around himself  
"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hers another chapter! Hope you like it!

Audrey and Noah sat side by side in the hospital bed, it was a tight squeeze but neither party was complaining. Noah was enjoying the comforting warmth of Audrey by his side, his best friend giving him a sense of contentment despite his fragile mental state.  
Audrey was happy to hold onto her omega in her time of stress. Her omega. Its sounds strange but yet she likes it. It feels her with a happiness and soothes her inner Alpha. Her arm was wrapped around Noah's shoulder and her hand was resting on the nape of his neck. It was almost a possessive gesture and she was surprised that Noah had let her get away with it. He never really embraced his omega side, masking his scent with suppressants and special soap. He was good at pretending to be a beta, but he was always so soft and cute.   
She remembered how he came out to her. It had kind of been a accident but she was bound to find out sooner or later. She remembers her anger and fear at seeing the unfamiliar pills in his bathroom.  
She had marched out of the bathroom gripping the pills with all her might,  
“ What are these??” she had growled thrusting the pills in Noah’s direction,   
He had fumbled with the bottle stuttering uselessly.  
“um-its um-”  
Audrey cut him off stepping close to Noah,  
“Drugs!? Noah, I thought you were smarter than this!?”  
Noah’s mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
“Do you know what these things could do to you? Noa, they could kill you! I have never seen you do something so-”   
This time Noah cut her off  
“They're my suppressants okay!!!!” Noah shouted.  
Audrey blinked...Suppressants?   
Noahs arms wrapped around himself and he stared at the floor. He took a deep breath.  
“I'm a omega okay?”  
Audrey blinked again.  
“I'm sorry if you hate me now but it's who I am.”  
Suddenly the sharp smell of salt hit Audrey. Noah was crying?   
“No!No, Noah I don't hate you!”   
Noah sniffled and he meet her eyes again,   
“Really?”  
Audrey shook her head  
“ Foster I could never hate you! It doesn't matter if you're an omega you're my best friend no matter what.”  
Noah smiled at Audrey and she brought him into a hug.   
…..  
Audrey’s memory was interrupted by the sound of the hospital door slamming open, the loud noise made Noah jump and shift closer to Audrey groaning as the sudden movement irritated his wound. She glared at the person who opened the door her inner alpha alarmed. It was Emma. Just Emma. And Brooke. And Gustavo. And Kiernan.   
“Oh my gosh! Noah are you alright?” Emma ran into the room followed by the rest of the group who were concerned and chattering.  
“Back up guys, Noah's fine. ” Audrey said sitting up and scooting off the bed.  
“ Yep completely fine, minus you know the stab wound and the severe separation anxiety. “Noah added sarcastically.  
Emma frowned,   
“Noah why didn't you tell us? You know we'd never judge you for being an omega!”  
The room went silent.Kieran's nose scrunched up, like he was trying to scent Noah.  
“What the hell?” Brooke interjected,”How could I not know this?”  
Noah looked at his hands in the blanket.  
“Noah listen omega or not you're still our friend, right guys?” Emma said elbowing Brooke.   
“ Of course!” Brooke smiled happily, while everyone nodded in agreement.   
Noah smiled at his friends, he was glad they had got over his omega nature the world was very backwards when it came to omegas rights. He was afraid that all his friends would treat him like he was fragile, well he was but these were very stressful circumstances.   
“ Thanks guys, that means a lot” Naoh said happily. His happiness was cut short , the room smelled familiar, and as he took a deep breath he smelled it. In an instant the smile fell from his face and he began breathing harder again. Oh god oh god. That scent, that was the murders scent. Noah grabbed Audrey's hand,and tugged. Zhe has to get get out get out. Oh god the murder was going to get his friends.   
Audrey turned her head towards noah when he grabbed her, and she saw him clutching at his chest with glassy eyes.   
“Noah? Noah?!?” she grabbed his face and slapped his cheek lightly.  
“Somebody get a Nurse!” Brooke ran out of the room. Audrey gripped Noah's neck and tried to remember what shook him awake last time. His heart rate machine was beeping erratically and his breath was coming in fast and short. She didn't think she just acted her nails dug into his nape.   
“Omega you need to look at me and calm down” Her tone left no room for argument and was so clearly dominant. Noahs eyes meet her and the change was almost instant, his breathing slowed down.   
“Alpha” Noah muttered nuzzling Audrey hand his body compliant and calm in the presence of his alpha.   
The nurse burst in through the room, Audrey nodded at her. the nurse surveyed the situation and nodded at the young alpha before clearing her throat.  
“Alright everybody out! You've overwhelmed this poor boy!”   
The teens followed her out glancing back at Noah.  
Kieran stared at Noah's limp form in Audrey's arms. Interesting.  
The door closed and Audrey sighed loudly. Noah seemed to snap out of his submissive trance. He blinked rapidly.  
“Audrey? Wha-What happened?”   
Audrey hands dropped from Noah's face.  
“You freaked out man, do you know what caused it ?”   
Noah shook his head.   
“i don't know, I was happy then I remembered being scared, then it felt like i was floating... what happened? “  
Audrey winced,  
“Sorry I had to go full on Alpha with you. I didn't think I just acted and i totally get it if I overstepped my bounds I-“  
Noah shook his head.  
“Oh. Oh god. I'm sorry. That's embarrassing.”  
Audrey laughed of course Noah was worried about that. Her dusplay of domainace had happened without much trouble. She climbed on the bed again this time moving closer towards Noah resting her head on top of his. He pressed his nose into her neck and smiled.  
“I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote a a/b/o fix bc I saw this fandom has very little, so I thought: hey you can do that! So I did tell! Tell me what you think!


End file.
